


Down Feather Comforter

by Selanda



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Extended Scene, F/M, Missing Scene, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selanda/pseuds/Selanda
Summary: What happened if Chloe asked Lucifer to stay? A continuation of the end scene of ep306.





	Down Feather Comforter

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to my beta, [NgoraSweatr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/NgoraSweatr).

As Lucifer begins to pull away from their embrace slowly, he tenderly fingers the collar of his shirt that dwarfs Chloe’s petite frame. “I see you’ve made yourself comfortable,” he remarks quietly. “I’ve waited this long to see you in my bed, I won’t dare ask you to leave it now.” 

He begins to stand, intent on find accommodations elsewhere, but her hand darts out and grabs his wrist. One word is all it takes to change his mind. “Stay.”

An apprehensive unease hangs between them. Her silently pleading look, hoping that he’ll consider her choice, met his stupefied stare. He nods almost imperceptibly and begins to shed his suit coat. His cufflinks go next followed shortly by his belt, shoes, and socks. 

He motions for her to move over as he approaches the bedside again. Chloe lays on her right side, arm wrapped under the pillow and left leg slightly forward. Lucifer slots himself in behind her, right arm extended above his head and nestled under his pillow as he softly snuggles up to her back. She sighs comfortably as his left arm drapes over her midsection, pulling her closer to him. 

\---

Linda is awoken by the sound of her phone; morning alarm blaring her into consciousness. Blindly she fishes her hand out onto the coffee table to silence the obnoxious klaxon. It’s then she realises her glasses have gone missing, only to realize moments later that they’re askew on Dan’s face. 

“Wait a second…” she begins as she sits up. As she slips on her glasses and takes notice of the morning sunlight, the beginning of a massive hangover stirs in her head. Slowly she takes in her surroundings only to find the penthouse in complete disarray. She turns to her left realizing she must have fallen asleep while talking with Dan, only to find him snoring peacefully still dead to the waking world.

Linda stands to further survey the chaos. “I hope we have time to clean this place -” the words abruptly halt in her throat as she spies the tips of crisp white feathers draped down the steps from the master bedroom. “Oh shit…” She looks back at Dan’s unconscious form on the couch, “double shit…”

She steps quietly toward the outstretched feathers, silently hoping they’re still attached to their owner and that he hasn’t used Chloe’s sleeping presence to ease cutting them off again.

Stopping just short of the white tips, she leans on the bedroom doorway to steady herself. Soundlessly her eyes follow the curve of the wing back to its owner, finding him splayed out nearly face-down on the bed atop the covers. Lucifer’s right wing hangs fully extended off the side of the bed, lazily draped across the bedroom floor and peeking out the open bedroom doorway where the tips lay at her feet. His left wing blankets Chloe’s sleeping form, concealing her safely underneath the soft yet strong feathers. 

Linda’s breath catches and she very nearly lets out a joyous cheer at their slumbering embrace. She assumes his wings weren’t out when he crawled into bed since Chloe doesn’t know, so they must have come forth unconsciously while he was sleeping. 

Her internal revelry is quickly quashed by the sudden need to do impromptu damage control. “Crap…” Chloe doesn’t know. Dan doesn’t know. Sunlight is creeping in every window of the spacious penthouse threatening to wake them both at any moment. She looks between the extended wing at her feet and Dan on the couch silently weighing her options on the best way to wake Lucifer without waking Chloe. “How the Hell do I…?” she chuckles quietly at the accidental pun.

Remembering that he once told her angel wings were also made to be weapons, she avoids brushing the fanned out feathers as she makes her way past the divine obstacle toward the bed. Stopping at the foot of the bed, Linda first tries softly shaking his right leg but only manages to illicit an interrupted snore. A second attempt results in him curling further around Chloe’s sleeping form and a lazy thump of his right wing against the floor but no appreciable change in consciousness level. She stands frozen at the sound, waiting quietly to confirm that the dull thump hadn’t awoken Dan. Lucifer sighs almost imperceptibly as he nuzzles further into the back of Chloe’s neck.

Satisfied at the soft snores still emanating from the couch, she navigates to the top of the dangling appendage and attempts to gently shake his shoulder while whispering his name. Lucifer mumbles something distinctly not English as his right wing retracts, nudging Linda away forcefully and placing his body out of her arm’s reach. At least this got the feathers out of the doorway and out of sight of Dan’s sleeping spot but it didn’t solve the underlying problem.

Lucifer blinks sleepily and turns his head slightly to investigate what woke him. Linda gestures at his wings, toward the couch, and finally points at Chloe. His eyes followed her finger through the pointing until his gaze landed on the sleeping Detective’s form, nestled safely beneath his warm wing. He smiles in tender contentment for the first time in millennia. 

Slowly he reaches down to find the edge of the comforter and pulls it up over her body as he wills away his wings. “Thank you” he whispers to Linda. She gives him an enthusiastic thumbs-up and makes her way down to wake Dan.

Lucifer marvels at Chloe for a few moments, taking in the soft sunlight that illuminates her features. Her honey blonde hair loose around her head like a golden halo. His left hand gently strokes her shoulder. “Chloe… Darling?.. It’s time to wake up, love…” She begins to stir under his caresses. 

He gently brushes some loose hair out of the way with the back of his fingers before placing his forehead tenderly against her temple. He’s experiencing a chaotic debate with himself whether to be selfish and sneak a kiss before she fully wakes. His attention fully on his internal struggle, he doesn’t notice Chloe come to wakefulness and turn her head. He freezes in shock as he feels her lips on his as she leans back against his body.

Breaking the kiss, she leans back further and smiles. “Good morning,” she grins. 

Lucifer smiles, trying to decipher the warm tingly feeling in his chest. He’s propped up on his right elbow, shadowing Chloe and blocking her from the view of the living room. “I believe this is the part where I get up and finally make you that omlette…” 

Chloe feigns disappointment, “Awwww, so soon?” A mischievous spark lights her eyes, “I doubt they’re awake yet… Are you sure I can’t convince you to stay and snuggle a bit longer?” 

He hesitates for a moment, questioning if he’s still dreaming, “If you insist...” His words are interrupted by Chloe’s right hand grasping his shirt and pulling him down face-to-face with her. Her left hand comes up to caress his cheek, her fingers toying with his rough stubble. “Just a few more minutes?” she asks quietly.

Feeling the tingle in his chest grow ever warmer he slowly leaned down to initiate a tender kiss. Chloe leans up to meet him as her left hand slips into the short hairs at the back of his neck and pulling him closer. Her right hand still splayed over his chest, her nails lightly digging into his skin through the wrinkled material. Her body unconsciously moving closer to his, clinging to his unnatural warmth.

Lucifer has completely disregarded the other humans in his penthouse. His left hand slides down from her face, coming to rest on Chloe’s hip. Her hand leaves his chest, fingers trailing down his arm to where his hand grips her hip. 

Chloe intertwines their fingers causing Lucifer to push to deepen their kiss. Throwing caution to the wind she acquiesces. A gentle rustling sound goes unnoticed as does the accompanying air movement. A soft glow fills the room, brighter than the encroaching morning sunlight. 

Breaking apart to breathe, her gaze drifts from Lucifer’s eyes to peer over his left shoulder. The divine glow reflects in her eyes giving her an almost Heavenly appearance. Lucifer’s breath catches as he sees the light in her eyes and he curses under his breath with the realization that his wings have made another unscheduled appearance. 

Suddenly a panic washes over him, “Darling, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you…” 

Her left hand slides from the back of his neck to press a single finger against his lips, effectively silencing him.

Chloe slowly drags her gaze from the wings back to Lucifer’s face. “They’re real?” she rasped. 

He nods soundlessly, still terrified he’s broken her.

Another whispered half-question, “you were telling the truth?”

Another silent nod and his wings twitch with nervousness. He’s on the verge of praying to his Father that she doesn’t immediately run out and refuse to ever speak to him ever again.

She removes her finger from his lips. “This is what you were going to show me in the precinct, isn’t it? The voicemail you left about wanting to tell me everything…” her voice trails off noticing the slight tremor in his wings giving away his fear.

He nods nervously. “I hope this doesn’t change anything between us. I’m still the same Lucifer, just with some extra bits.”

Chloe’s left hand cards through his rumpled hair, causing little curls to break away and lay on his forehead. “You were right…” she smiles, “no horns.” Chuckling quietly to herself, she quips “ _No matter how improbable, must be the truth._ ”

Lucifer chuckles, still nervous. “Indeed, darling. Does this mean you aren’t going to disappear and never speak to me again?” He’s silently terrified at what her reaction will be, assuming she’s must be in shock.

A smile breaks out over Chloe’s lips and she wraps both arms around his neck. “As long as you agree to tell me everything right after the omelette you owe me.”

Feelings of relief flood over him as he presses a soft kiss to her forehead. “My dear, I think we have a deal.”


End file.
